metroidfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Metroid: Dream
A fanfiction of ambiguous canonicity. MINOR WARNING: a bit of a sex scene. Told from the perspective of Roy Dane. Chapter 1: Her Return Holed up in my jail cell, my fingers massaged the side of Samus' helmet. It had been only a week since her death, and during this time I had attempted to kill Colonel Johannson, who was an absolute heartless man that I knew had something to do with the Metroid projects on the Bottle Ship and BSL, and he and the rest of the Federation were still on the belief that Samus was a criminal for destroying top research, apparent mass murder of the BSL scientists and also kidnapping of me. None of that was true, of course. I hated wearing the color orange, it reminded me too much of her. Her suit color. I'd requested a black jumpsuit, which even then I customized via ripping and styling. Anthony Higgs paid me regular visits, at least he was someone Samus and I could trust. Adam Malkovich too, both human and computer. But not Madeline Bergman. She and I had had a tense relationship ever since she testified against me. Where was Ron? Rumors had passed of every possible fate for him, either he turned himself into a Kriken human hybrid and was the one responsible for the assassination of the Cetraxian princess Yi'gre'lave, he'd killed himself after losing his brother for good, or he'd simply disappeared. Why didn't he take me with him? A shadow suddenly passed in front of my cell. Sensing danger, I pulled from the back of my pants a freeze gun I'd managed to hide, and approached my cell bars. Suddenly, the lights went off with a bullet sound, and it wasn't my gun that went off. I then felt something hit my head, and my lights went off. I awoke a few seconds later to find that my attacker was a Federation Marine, ID'd as Lanie Carter. She had her gun over top of me, and before I could stand up with my ninja reflexes, I felt a sharp pain. My side was bleeding. I kicked her feet out from under her and grabbed the gun she held in her hands, aiming it at her head, though she stood up. A second later, blood flew out from the back of her head and she fell to the ground. Rolling out of the way hoping no invisible blood would hit my clothes, I tore at her armored back and ripped some of her clothing off, using it to bandage my wound as I stood up using the bars for support. "Who is there?" I demanded. When no one answered, I fired a shot from the freeze gun, and for a second, I thought I saw her face. Her face. A finger snapped, and the auxiliary lights went on. "Who's there?" I asked again. A blue boot stepped into the light, followed by a leg. My mouth dropped open. "No..." I said. She stepped fully out into the light, and from the skintight suit, to the face exactly as I remembered it, to the dancing eyes, to the luscious lips and the flowing locks of gold, I knew it was her. Samus held onto a wall, dropping her own freeze gun, before kicking it into the corner. I did the same. As she approached, I had a warm feeling. With a blink of her eyes, we were in a bedroom in Galactic Federation Headquarters in the middle of the night, in complete silence. On a table was a framed photograph with numerous photos. A man and a woman, which I figured were her parents, Adam, and Anthony. Samus slowly approached me. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and kissed me for the second time since her apparent death. But how was she here? As she pulled my body onto hers, she felt something moist on my side. Detaching for a second, she looked to my wound. "Roy, you're hurt..." she whispered. I stammered. "It's... nothing, compared to... your... how did you even..." I couldn't finish. "Hold still for a second. This is something I didn't know I could do until now. It's going to hurt a bit." She materialized the left arm of her Fusion Suit, and then stuck the three spikes, the "Metroid teeth", into my side. With a cry of pain, I suddenly realized she was doing what her baby Metroid did to her. She was healing me. Within seconds, she retracted her arm's teeth, and my wound was healed, reduced to nothing but a pink scab. She then returned to kissing me, and I held her tight. She wasn't going to leave me again. Gripping hard on the polymer of her Zero Suit, I tried pulling it apart. She stopped kissing, and pulled out of my grip, but she had a smile, rather than a frown, as I thought she would. "Let me help you with that." she said. She ran a finger down the line markings of the suit, making it peel apart, and she stepped out of it, revealing her body in white underwear. My arms wrapped around her torso, and I massaged her sides with my fingers, all the while burying my tongue deep into her mouth while she did the same. Disassembling my suit, leaving me in naught but a pair of boxers, the two of us held our bodies together, while an annoying bump happened in my boxers. Pulling away slightly, she only pushed forward, and she stopped kissing for a second. I'd blown it. Her face pulled from mine, and she had a slight smile on her face. As one of my hands flicked her flowing hair back, the other made its way to her back, and then both hands tore at the soft white cotton. She gasped a bit when her breasts touched my own, but went back to kissing. The two of us fell to our knees as my hands left hers again and made their way to the sides of her underwear. Rolling it off, I then struggled with mine, and then merged my body intimately into her. She gasped some as I buried both tongue and seed into her, bringing her up into the bed. The two of us continued this until we embraced each other and fell asleep. Chapter 2: My Family When I awoke, I found Samus breastfeeding. Unexpected and unfamiliar memories rushed into my head as I realized I had apparently gotten her pregnant. It was a girl, and her name was Diana. For a baby, she already had a lot of healthy blonde waves like Samus growing out from her head. Actually, she wasn't a baby. Like a Metroid, she evolved in a matter of weaks. Were she a full Metroid, she'd be an Omega. Samus had trained her to use her energy-draining capabilities for the power of good. At that minute, the entire place was rocked with an explosion. Samus ran to her Zero Suit, put it on, and activated the Power Suit. She simply rushed me out of bed, still in my underwear, and the three of us made a dash for our ship. Samus gave Diana a bulletproof vest, something I didn't remember her having before, and urged her to stay in the ship while she and I looked around. Throwing on my suits fast, the two of us ran on to find a large spaceship containing several tubes of green liquid, which I believed to be some sort of sustainable acid. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw their contents. Remnants of the Phazon Suit that could regenerate itself if brought within 5 feet of Phazon. A Queen Metroid, Meta Ridley, Mother Brain with her body, Kraid, an Omega Pirate, Phazon Elite, and Weavel. All of them were supposed to be dead, and yet, here they were. "Do we destroy them?" I asked. She shook her head. "We cannot free them all at once. Several creatures trying to kill us at once, neither of us will survive. Neither of us, two of the three best galactic warriors." "I say we take on Weavel first." With that, I blasted at his tank, the acid spilling out onto the floor. Samus and I jumped into the shadows until the acid had faded enough for safe walking, and then we engaged Weavel. Leading him far enough away from the tanks, I froze his feet in place, allowing Samus to remove his scythe form his arm and stab it through his chest. She then cremated the body before breaking out the Phazon Suit remnants. Bringing them toward a nearby Phazon pool, they mutated into a black Power Suit and started attacking like Dark Samus. The real Samus was about to stand in the Phazon, but I said, "Don't. Let me." "Why?" I dematerialized the arms of my Power Suit and rolled up the sleeves of my underclothing, showing her the burns I'd received when I corrupted myself. "I used Phazon to destroy The Exterminator after he revived himself. In any case," I stood in the Phazon, the radiation spreading through my body and mutating it and my suit into a generator. Samus held the black copy in place while I overloaded it, and it exploded. "Kraid, Mother Brain, Queen Metroid, Ridley, Pirates. They're all gigantic, and they're all super-tough. Any major moves or explosions might cause them to release each other all at once." Samus then found a terminal giving the creatures their life support, and slammed her fist on it. The green liquid sank, and the creatures fell limply in their tanks. "I say Phazon Elite. How about you?" I asked. Samus nodded. Flicking her fingers, she signalled a count of three, and I destroyed the Elite's tank. Samus told me that to kill it I had to fire at the head. After the two of us did so, the Elite staggered back, and fell, sending an electric shockwave that decimated the tanks of the other creatures. Space Pirates and Metroid alike were now on us. "Oh shit." I uttered. "Samus? Where's the door?" I asked desperately. She pointed to her left. "Ready to be Sarah Connor and Kyle Reese?" I asked. She smirked and nodded, and the two of us made a mad dash for the door, sealed it off with a piece of metal, and ended up in a long corridor filled with a pool of that acidic stuff. The next door was on the other end. However, there wasn't enough room to Shinespark, and the monsters were beginning to smash through the barrier. Samus then started to Bomb Jump diagonally over the pool of acid, and I did the same. The two of us made it to the other side just as the Queen Metroid's head launched right through our barrier. It then followed after us, and I planted a bomb in the mouth before kicking it back, hearing a loud, anguished scream. We made it to a long cylindrical shaft of staircases, and just as I stepped on one, my foot twisted and grew intensely painful. A spikey thing was holding it to the wall. One of Kraid's large spikes. Kraid then began blasting fingernail things at me, which I shot at before I seeked an opening in his mouth to fire at that sensitive tissue Samus had always exploited in her fights. Kraid then stomped and sank into the ground before exploding. "Four down, four to go!" I shouted. The Queen Metroid again launched her head at my love and I, decimating the stairs as it relentlessly pursued us. "Samus! Keep moving!" I shouted. She turned her head to face me and asked, "What the hell? Are you crazy?!" I stopped running and morphed, allowing the queen to swallow me. "ROY! NO!" As my energy levels rapidly drained, I concentrated enough to fire a Power Bomb, forcing myself to ignore her enchanting voice. I released, and the explosion decimated the queen, leaving us with three monsters to go. Samus cried through the destruction, "Roy? Where are you?!" As the smoke cleared, I unmorphed and stood up. "ROY! Oh my god, Roy! Never do that to me again!" she screamed. I charged the Ice Beam, before creating the Ice Spreader and running up the created set of ice stairs to Samus, who buried herself into me and then touched her lips delicately to mine. Just as Mother Brain began to step on the ice bridge, I released a simple shot of molten Plasma Beam, and it melted fast, becoming a splashing puddle of water on the ground. The two of us made it into an attic, and found another door out. Before Samus could move towards it, I held her arm firmly. "Wait. We've lost them, but what if they find another way? We also can't let them get back to our ship or run amok here. We have to destroy them all. Somehow." She nodded. "And without losing either of each other." I grinned, and the two of us kissed again. Bumping into the wall, we kept close to each other as he moved to the door, our movements like dancing as we tried to keep close to each other. When we moved through the door, I just barely evaded a grenade from the Omega Pirate burst through the wall doors and grow near its explosion time. I quickly kicked it back and out of the room before it detonated, and heard a cry from the Omega. "Alright, Roy. Here's the plan. If you're going to go after the Omega Pirate, it has several armored plates. The most effective way to destroy them is to use a Power Bomb. You need to use it carefully because it could destroy the entire building and also worsen the situation. You need to keep it under control. It will then disappear into a pool of Phazon, wherever one is, and recharge its energy. You have to fire at its head with two Missiles and a Super Missile, preferrably, to eventually kill it. That tactic can be used to finish it twice." She squeezed my hand and kissed me again. "Be careful..." I nodded and left the room. Laying a Power Bomb, I quickly threw it down to the Omega's level and heard it shatter. Signalling Samus to come, we tracked its laughter and found it quite near where we found all the monsters at first. Following Samus' instructions, the Omega quickly fell toward us. Samus threw herself in front of me, saving both of us from a bath. She'd already had that experience. "Two to go." I said. Mother Brain then slashed her way through the door, and stomped towards us. Samus opened fire on the eye, stunning the Mother until she began charging her Laser Brain Attack, which decimated parts of my armor. Samus ran up Mother to perform an Overblast, and stole the energy of the Laser Brain, jumping back down and stabbing me with her teeth, recharging the energy. Just as in their last battle, Mother Brain stood up once again to attack Samus, who just finished giving me the energy. I then corrupted myself with the Omega's remaining Phazon, and, combined with the energy Samus gave to me, I created a devastating attack more powerful than the Murder Cannon. "Mother, time to go again..." Samus whispered. Mother Brain's body blew up, her cerberum disintegrating. "Just one more." I wheezed. Ridley charged in with a hint of a smile. "You're good, you two lovebirds. You're both really, really good. I'm surprised you managed to take down seven of your most potent foes and at the same time. Well, now you have me. So it's time for you to go, Samus!" Before we could react, he had her in a tail grip. Although I thought she might be panicking, Samus was actually struggling against his grip, her suit shielding deteriorating. She kicked and thrashed, until Ridley had torn through the Zero Suit, and then slammed her a few times into the wall, before he cut her long luscious hair with a single swipe of a nail. Samus fell to the floor coughing, before Ridley stripped her nude, and crushed her onto the floor. Before he could impale her, I blasted him back, and helped her into a corner. The two of us quickly fled, with Samus' nemesis in pursuit. Making it to the ship, I immediately had Diana heal Samus while I activated the ship blast shield and primed the weapons. Ridley flew at the ship, and received two Ship Missile blasts as a reward. Once Samus had been healed to fighting capacity, she exited the ship and jumped off of it onto Ridley, grabbing his tail and impaling him. She jumped off as he fell to the ground, stumbling back into the spaceship and emerging fully healed as Omega Ridley. There was no more Phazon left anywhere here. Samus quickly grabbed my face and planted a kiss on my lips, telling me to lay a Power Bomb. I did so, but I felt it leave my body. Quickly unmorphing, I found that Samus had it in her hand. "Samus, no!" "I love you..." she whispered. She then jumped onto Ridley and stuffed it down his throat. The bomb detonated, taking down the last of the eight monsters, and her. I started shouting out, "No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chapter 3: Their Help "Roy, Roy, calm down. Roy! What's going on? Roy!" I heard a tender male voice as I found myself thrashing about on my prison bed. "Samus! Samus, no! NO!" I was then firmly shaken and had my hair brushed off my face. "Roy, relax. Relax. Deep breaths. Deep breaths." When my vision cleared I found Anthony looming over me, his large arms holding mine down. "Roy please! Listen to me!" "She's gone! She's gone again, she's really gone!" He then covered my mouth and blocked my wailing. I did as he asked and took several quick breaths before breathing normally. Tears leaked out of my eyes. "She's gone again..." I whispered, crippled. "Who? Samus?" Anthony asked. "She's gone, she died again... it was Ridley." "Roy, calm yourself. Please. Just calm down and tell us what happened." Once I had even come close to calming down, I started. "Samus, she just randomly appeared after she killed Carter. She took me to a bedroom, and we, you know... had sex. We had a daughter, named Diana. Then we found a spaceship carrying remnants of the Phazon Suit, a Queen Metroid, Meta Ridley, Mother Brain, Kraid, an Omega Pirate, a Phazon Elite, and Weavel. We killed them all, but Samus died fighting Ridley." Anthony dried my tears. "I'm sorry, Roy." "And now she's gone. Gone again." My hand went over to her helmet, and stroked the visor. "She had such a misfortunate life." Category:Fanfic Category:Metroid: Avenger